It was Bliss
by RandomReggie
Summary: Spoon Production-Two book worms, find something more than friendship in the library of Hogwarts.
1. It was Bliss

It was Bliss

Disclaimer- Myself nor Nyx own Harry Potter or the characters, no matter how much we dream -they belong to the beautiful JK.

Summary

Spoon Production-Two book worms, find something more than friendship in the library of Hogwarts.

A/N

A Spoon production- Nyx wrote a line, I wrote a line, and so on and so forth, and we produced this, a short story about Neville and Hermione-a pairing choose by yelling a name simultaneously. Read and Enjoy :)

* * *

Hermione POV

I sat in the library, engrossed in a book on theories of thestrals, when a soft noise distracted me. I looked over my shoulder and saw the back of Neville Longbottom, struggling to carry the weight of several books, all on herbology of course. I rolled my eyes, and cast wingardium leviosar on the books, he span to see the cause of the spell. I put my wand back into my pocket, and smiled at him. He mumbled "thank you..." and smiled nervously, and I smiled in return. I patted the space next to me and returned to my book, knowing he'd join me eventually. I was right, after a few moments he sat down wordlessly, but clumsily knocked his pile of books over onto the desk. I laughed quietly and he blushed, I helped him pile them back up into a precarious stack once again. He mumbled "thank you..." again, and opened the book on top. I pulled my book back up, and pretended to read, all the while quietly watching Neville's countenance relax as he read. "Why aren't you reading anymore?" He asked quietly, after a few minutes.

I felt myself blush, "I err- I was just…watching you read..." I looked down realising how incriminating it sounded.

"Why?" He asked. "Is it distracting you?" his head slightly tilted to one side a slight smile on his lips, it was shockingly endearing.

"No, no, it isn't." I smiled. "You just read quickly is all." And he nodded.

"So do you, you've went through 3 books just in this hour" he chuckled.

bizarreness of the situation. I frowned. "You've been watching me read?" his eyes widened and his mouth gaped slightly, as closed again as he tried to find a way to explain himself. "That makes us even then," I said, and chuckled. "I'm guilty of that too." He looked up then, and we held awkward yet intense eye-contact before we both blushed and started _trying_ to read again. _Trying_- because every so often, we'd look up at each other and catch each others eye's, eventually we we're laughing at the sheer ludicracy of the situation.

We more or less wordlessly decided to abandon reading and began to chat about books and lessons, we didn't notice how loud we were talking till a fourth year Ravenclaw 'shhh-ed' us, we scoffed a laugh in reply.

"Lets ditch this place, we'll find somewhere we can actually talk." Neville said, smiling, I was secretly shocked at Neville's nonchalant and suave attitude but nodded in reply.

We both stood up, and replaced our books on the shelves. "Where shall we go?" I asked, "Great Lake?" he asked shyly, the Neville I was used to coming back out. I glanced out of the window, the sun was setting, casting an orange glow over the horizon. It looked perfect. "Sure, I'd like that."

He smiled widely, and we began walking, his hand twitched towards mine, and I resisted just grabbing his hand, we finally reached the cool, fresh air, and made our way towards the lake, the smell of grass reminded me of muggle summer holidays and I smiled, I noticed as Neville begin to smile too.

I never thought I'd be able to talk to Neville so freely, but we were chatting lightly in no time at all, we reached the tree and settled down leaning against the trunk, me head resting on his shoulder, at first he seemed apprehensive, but soon became more comfortable.

I closed my eyes, just listening to the wind, the birds and his calming breathing. Eventually, his head rested gently on mine, and he sighed in content, his arm gently slipping round my waist, and I entwined my fingers with his.

My heart was pounding and my head felt oddly light, I peaked through my lashed to see his reaction- he was stunned, clearly expecting rejection and had been proven wrong, he carefully looked down to check my reaction and I blushed as our eyes made contact again.

I decided that if he didn't go for it soon, I would have to myself. I was about to, when I bottled out and went to press my cold nose into neck, at the same time, I felt his chin move down, my nose brushing against it, and then our lips met.

We froze for a split second as if in shock, when we both leaned into the kiss, I had wondered what it would be like, but those thoughts didn't compare to the real thing, my mind was blank, a strange thing in its own right. I slightly traced my tongue over his bottom lip, surprising myself.

He didn't seem apprehensive about it, in fact he did the same in return, so I gently put more passion into the kiss, wrapping one arm around his neck, his hands found their way to my waist, the other around my neck.

Balancing precariously on our knees, we kissed more until Neville's natural clumsiness made us topple onto the grass, I laughed softly and laid down on my back, looking up into his eyes-brown and wise. A slight smile on his lips, he carefully placed a kiss on my nose; I returned the kiss, and smiled.

Then his face grew serious and he pulled me onto his knee, he kissed my cheek and whisperingly stammered "So what does this mean?"

I took a deep breath and looked out to the lake, ''I'd like it to mean we were together...but''

"But what?"

''But I'm still nervous after Ron and if you don't want to...'' I trailed off,

"Of course I want to" he whispered reverently,

I turned in shock ''really?'' I couldn't let myself hope, "Why else would we be here?"

I shrugged and looked away, ''Does that mean you want us to be together Neville?'' closing my eyes, waiting.

"Yeah, do you?"

I turned back to him ''Of course I do'' I whispered smiling, did I want anything more?

He smiled "Thank you"

I smiled broadly back; we were together at last, but what would we do now?

Then as if reading my mind, he leant in and gave me another perfect kiss on the lips. It was bliss.

* * *

This is my first collaborative fan-fiction, and I'm happy to have with the brilliant Nyx :)

Read and review please :)

RandomReggie


	2. Wronski Feint

Wronski Feint

Disclaimer- Myself nor Nyx own Harry Potter or the characters, no matter how much we dream -they belong to the beautiful JK.

Summary

Spoon Production-Harry and Ginny are just flying around Hogwarts enjoying the freedom, nothing spectacular, until Harry surprises Ginny.

A/N

The second Spoon production so far- Nyx wrote a line, I wrote a line, and so on and so forth, and we produced this, a short story about Ginny and Harry-a pairing choose by yelling a name simultaneously. Read and Enjoy :)

* * *

I watched, waiting, hiding behind one of the quiddich stalls, as he dipped and glided through the air on his broom, searching for me. He darted off, already starting our weekly race and I followed as swiftly as I could, trying to match his speed and manoeuvres, he laughed in surprise as I over took him.

His expression suddenly turned serious, and he darted underneath me, then stopped in front of me and swerved out of my way at the last second, I'd already assumed he'd move and kept going, aiming for a far off oak that was always our finishing line.

The rush of wind as he flew past blew my hair across my face, my broom struggled to match the speed of his firebolt, but I had a inkling that he wasn't pushing it to maximum speed. I leaned forward, pushing my second hand broom to its limit and called to Harry.

"C'mon Harry! You better not be letting me win now!"

"Fat chance!" he called back and pushed it forward like a bullet. _Cheeky sod._

"It's on!" I yelled, and lay parallel to my broom, willing it faster.

He slowed down so we were neck and neck, and he casually took his hands off the broom, emerald eyes glistening, to mock me. I barged my self into him, causing him to almost fall and deter off course and I shot forward laughing.

Using all his weight and speed barged back into me, causing me to do a full roll. I shakily regained my balance, I snarled inwardly and then an idea struck me. I feigned un-balance and I barred full speed to the floor in a ruse wronksy feint, waiting for him to come to my rescue.

Harry being Harry, he took the bait, diving at max speed, towards me with his arm outstretched, I _almost_ felt bad about what I was going to do next. _Almost_. I pulled up not 5ft from the ground, cheekily placed a grazing kiss his cheek as I pulled back up past him, and whizzed off as a ginger blur.

He was stunned but then he swore loudly and sped up to catch me, luckily I was already way ahead of him and edging closer to the oak, Harry pushed his broom faster but my ruse had given me just enough head start.

I stretched out my arm and touched the tree a second before him, and slammed to a stop, my broom halting but the momentum carried me forward and I hit the ground a little harder than I anticipated. I tumbled and rolled to a stop on the grass, punching the air in triumph and smiling at the blue sky.

"YES!" I shouted, grinning widely, breathing heavily trying to catch my breath.

The suns rays were stunted and I opened my eyes to see an un-amused Harry hovering over me, though his eyes sparkling with happiness and mischief.

"Come here you" I said and beckoned him down with my pinky.

He pushed his glasses back up his long nose and leaned down and planted a kiss on my nose, which I promptly wrinkled because I know he loved it.

"Nice one Gin," He said, kissing my nose again, I winked back and propped myself up on my elbows smiling, and he pretend pouted.

"You're sore that you lost," I said, winking cheekily.

"No, 'cause you cheated" he whispered smiling,

"Nope, I didn't use my wand…that would be cheating."

"You made me believe your life was in danger Gin...that's cheating" he laughed but his eyes had lost some of their shine.

"I feigned, you've seen it a hundred times." I laughed, but become curious as to why he seemed down. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter" he smiled, but I knew Harry and he was lying.

"You're lying, I know you are. Come on, please tell me."

"Gin, honestly, I'm fine" and he leaned in and kissed me in an attempt to distract me and to an extent it worked.

I pulled away reluctantly. "Please tell me, please?"

"I just..." he looked away then looked back, eyes blazing "I have lost you one to many times Ginny, I've lost so many people and I can't do it...I need you." he whispered the last part.

"You're not going to lose me." I said, taking his hands.

"The others said that Gin, Sirius, Remus, Tonks….they all said I wouldn't lose them and…I have…." He pulled up the grass between his hands to stop tears from building up.

"I know," I said, kissing the back of his hand. "I promise you won't lose me."

He smiled slightly "I know I won't, I won't let you get lost…ever."

"Good." I said fiercely. "Better had not." His eyes hardened and he got a look of determination in them, he took a deep calming breath, closing his eyes and opening them.

"I won't." He smiled and kissed me, then he sat up onto one knee and reached into his pocket.

My eyes widened and I went slightly weak at the knees. Was this what I thought it was?

He opened a small blue velvet box revealing a gorgeous dainty diamond set on a elegant white gold ring. Beautiful.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley" He took a breath and grabbed my shaking hand "Will you do me the honour of marrying me?" I gasped, and he misunderstood my reactions.

" I know we're only young, but I know I love you Ginny and I know you love me too." He seemed close to tears, as was I.

"Harry, Harry of course!" I squealed and jumped at him. It seemed to be taking a little longer than usual for his brain to function. He merely grabbed me, with a rather confused expression on his face.

I pulled back and took his dazed face in my hands, I leaned in smiling tearily "Harry, I said yes" All he could muster was a smile, and what had happened seemed to sink into his head.

I grabbed his hands, at on my knees and smiled waiting, knowing he'd realise soon enough. He stood up gingerly, and then seemed to finally realise what had happened. He smiled broadly, scooping me and up and spinning me around, his emerald eyes glistening with euphoria.

He was speechless, but then managed to say "Thank you," before grinning widely again, he took a breath and returned to one knee, taking my shaking hand and placing the ring on my finger, I smiled.

He kissed my nose, and then my forehead. "I love you." He whispered, "do you like the ring? It was my mothers…I can change it if you like, get a new one..?"

"Stop worrying Harry, I love it!" I said, grinning. "It's beautiful" admiring the ring that felt so comfortable and right on my hand.

"That's good," He breathed, and kissed my hand. "I was just anxious; I needed it to be perfect."

"It was, is perfect" I smiled at the ring again, leaning on him.

"I've asked Arthur, and all of your brothers….even Fred before he..." he whispered quietly.

"Shh, it's ok Harry." I said, silencing him with a kiss. "I understand." My eyes watered, thinking of Fred and the sentiment of him knowing, I felt happier knowing that. He seemed to sense it, kissing me again and smiling.

I kissed him again, feeling perfectly content, yet I pulled back.

"Shall we go tell everyone?" I said, bouncing with excitement at the prospect.

"Yes, of course!" He said, grinning widely, he picked me up and got on his broom, holding my broom across my lap and we flew off, back to tell everyone. We touched down just in front of the quidditch changing room entrance. He opened the door and smiled, and we both stepped through the door together, almost into our new life.

* * *

This is my second collaborative fan-fiction, and I'm happy to have with the brilliant Nyx :)

Read and review please :) Let us know what you think, improvements? :)

RandomReggie :)


	3. Beetles

Beetles

Disclaimer- Myself nor Nyx own Harry Potter or the characters, no matter how much we dream -they belong to the beautiful JK.

Summary

Spoon Production- Luna finds a lone beetle, and takes it under her wing….but maybe with a ulterior motive.

A/N

A third Spoon production- Nyx wrote a line, I wrote a line, and so on and so forth, and we produced this, a short story about Rita Skita and Luna -a pairing choose by yelling a name simultaneously. Read and Enjoy :)

* * *

_Any moment now…they'll give me a slither of evidence about their relationship! Hermione Granger and the boy who lived! Hah-brilliant! Ah, here they come now, this couldn't be more perfect. _

Harry and Hermione had just came round the corner, engrossed in conversation. It was whispered, as though they didn't want to be overheard.

_Perfect! Whispering about their next rendezvous I bet! If I could only get a little closer…_

Just as Luna skipped round the corner only a few meters behind Harry and Hermione, a small black beetle fell off the stone wall. "Oh, hello there friend." She said, picking up the beetle with her finger.

_Mother of merlin what now?_

"Can't have you wandering round now can we?" she said in her sing song voice. "I've got just the home for you." She said, taking a small jar out of her pocket.

_Wha-! No! Who carries a jar? Only a lovegood!_

Luna dropped her into the jar and secured the lid, smiling as she gently tapped the glass.

_NOOO! Not the darkness!_

Luna placed the jar into her pocket, and carried on through the corridor. The bug in the jar was jostled and bumped as Luna merrily skipped through the corridors.

_Oft! Ouch! Confounded Luna Lovegood! Curse your dimwitted father! At last_ _light!_

Luna placed the jar onto the table and crouched, so she could see 'eye to eye' with the beetle.

_What are you looking at? Hmm? Wait..does she know? No,how could she?_

'What to do with you then?'

_How about letting me out of this damn prison! I'm missing out on a hit story! Ha, something your father ought to learn a thing or two about!_

She reached in and took the beetle between her finger and thumb and frowned slightly.

_Ouch! You're suffocating me you buffoon! Let me go!_

She placed her in her palm, and walked across the room, removing a second jar from her cupboard. It contained at least ten other beetles, of various sizes and colours.

_Uggh…dirty beetles, what are you showing me them for-…No! No!_

Luna tipped her hand and the beetle fell in with a plonk.

_Ah, stop pushing! No, get off! Umph! Get your antennae off of me! Do you know who I am? GET OFF!_

"You look at home in there." Luna said, smiling "You all look pretty hungry..." she mused as she wandered back to the cupboard to fetch some leaves. She dropped them in and smiled. The beetles swarmed to the lettuce, apart from one.

_I am not eating that!_

"Don't like lettuce then?" Luna asked, smiling. She tilted her head, then her eyes lit up and she reached to her earring -a fresh radish- and placed it right by the lonely beetle.

_What? I don't eat earrings! I WANT OUT!_

Luna placed the lid on the jar, picking it up and giving it a gentle shake placed it into her pocket again.

_Don't shake me you idiot! You'll be the death of all of us! Ugh!_

Luna skipped through the corridors, gently whistling, as the insects bumped and bustled around.

_Agh! Damn! Get off me beetle! I am not amused! Ooft! Confounded woman, I don't belong here!_

Luna turned into the Transfiguration corridor, and lifted the latch on the heavy door. She skipped over to her seat and sat down. McGonagall nodded to the class and began to talk, everyone in the class removed jars of beetles from their bags.

_What…is this…? Beetles everywhere, bred like cattle for the slaughter no doubt! _

"Now everyone, choose one of your beetles and we shall begin." Mcgonagall stated.

_What? Don't you dare choose me! Noo!_

Luna carefully selected the beetle and placed it on her desk and began to practice the charm on the board.

_No! Get your hands off me! If only I could reach the end of the desk…_

"Fera Verto" Luna spoke clearly.

_A goblet? No, what is this? Ugh! Ahhhh!_

Luna smiled at her work. Professor McGonagall passed her desk and said, "Good work Luna, five points for Ravenclaw."

The lesson continued and the goblet remained on the edge of the table, an hour later they were commanded to reverse the charm, the goblet quivered and turned back to a beetle.

_Ugh… I will kill you if I ever get out of this I swear! For crying out loud!_

The bell rang, and Luna placed the beetle back in the jar, said goodbye to everyone and began skipping to the great lake.

_Ohh… and now she plans to drown me? What the bloody hell goes on in your mind?_

Luna continued to skip until she reached the Hogwarts boundary, and popped the lid off the jar.

_So this is how it ends? Murdered by a nub-job Lovegood?_

She took the beetle in her hand, and brought it to her face " I don't think it wise for you to come back here Rita Skita" she said kindly, and smiled as she placed her on the grass.

_How… HOW DOES SHE KNOW?_

* * *

This is my third collaborative fan-fiction, and I'm happy to have with the brilliant Nyx :)

Read and review please :) Let us know what you think, improvements? :)

RandomReggie :)


End file.
